Damaged
by PoisonFairy06
Summary: Slash broke Nancy's heart and wants to wait, will he come back?
1. Chapter1

Damaged

************************************************************************

" What happened!?," she said with tears in her eyes. " What happened to us!?" 

" I don't know." Slash said

" Why can't I be worth something to you!?" she said with a broken voice. 

" WHY! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BREAK MY HEART!" Nancy said.

" Look I'm just saying that we should just be friends for now." Slash said.

" Did I do something wrong?" she looked at him at him with those gorgeous blue eyes and immediately wanted to change his mind about the whole thing, part of him wanted to be single and just mess around, but the way she said things her voice sounded so hurt.

Slash held his emotions back and said, " Baby no you didn't do anything wrong, it's just that I need time to myself I'm not ready for something serious." She looked at him with anger and said, " SO YOU FUCKIN LIED TO ME!!!," Nancy said. " So all you that stuff you said to me was fucking bullshit right?" He looked at her and didn't say anything.

" WAS IT?!" she screamed.

" NO! It wasn't bullshit." Slash screamed.

" WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?! " Nancy yelled.

" OH MY GOD! I JUST TOLDYOU!!! Slash screamed

Nancy cried even more she knew she couldn't do anything about it, she just had to let go.

Slash came over and wrapped his arms around her and held Nancy close to him.

" Baby, look I love you so much, but like I said need to be by myself I just wanna kick back for now and next year when I'm ready the first person I'm gonna ask out is you." She looked at him and smiled, while he wiped away the tears he kissed her gently on the lips, walked to his car, got in and left. Nancy watched him drive out of sight.

" 6:45 and already my life is miserable UGH!!!" Nancy said aloud as she got up. _Why me ? Why couldn't of been someone else, nothings gonna be the same anymore, well at least it's Friday. Usually Slash walks me to school… OH MY GOD! IF I KEEP TORTURING MYSELF LIKE THIS I'M GONNA CRY!' _she thought. She prayed that she never would hear the sound of goodbye come out his mouth, but it really happened the fear of being alone swallowed her body whole. Inside she felt dead it felt like as if though her spirit had floated away from her body.

" Hey Nancy! I heard what happened between you and Slash." Linda said.

" Yeah, thanks for bringing it up Linda." She said.

" Don't sweat it Nancy, he's an asshole anyway, in my point of view I think you can do much better." Linda said as she put an arm around her as they started walking to school.

Nancy took out her books for her next class, just before she closed her locker door she took down a picture of her and Slash and stared at it for a moment and threw it on the floor, when she closed her locker door, Slash was standing right in front of her.

" Hey Nancy how are you feeling?" He asked. 

" Why the hell should you care?" Nancy said angrily.

" Nancy please don't be like that." Slash said.

" GO AWAY!" she yelled as she stormed off 

" Come on Nancy, don't fucking walk away from me!" he yelled after her.

She kept running until she got to her class, sat down with her head on the desk and cried.

***********************************************************

Spanish 3rd period 10:20 A.M

__

I felt like I screwed up on our relationship, the only thing I feel towards

Slash is bitterness. Maybe it'll take me awhile to get over the fact that were just friends.

I love him and I hate him at the same time. How could I be so blind? I just pray to god that things will be alright in the future.

You like or Hate it? R and R please!!! Don't hate on me its my first time writing ok. ^.^


	2. Chapter2

Chapter2

*******************************************************************************

Nancy walked home alone that afternoon, a lot of things were going through her head,_ Maybe this happened for a reason, I wish that I can turn back time and relive it all over again,_ she thought.

She sighed and went inside the house. Nancy felt the cool wind circulating above her. She was lying on her stomach tracing the patterns on her comforter, she swung her feet back and forth 

listening to the T.V. from downstairs.

RING! RING! RING! Nancy stumbled over to the phone and answered it. 

" Nancy there's a party over at Becky's house, do you wanna go?"

" Uh… I don't know." She said.

" Oh come on! PLEASE! "Linda begged.

" Alright then pick me up in a hour." Nancy said.

Nancy looked at herself in the mirror and admired herself. She wore a striped pink shirt with glittery jeans, she had black eyeliner above her eyes and on the bottom and her eyelids were covered with pink eyeshadow and glitter. Her lips were coated with lip-gloss and lip-liner.

Glances of her and Slash ran through her head , she heard a car horn honk outside and jumped a little and stopped her daydreaming.

" NANCY! LINDA'S HERE TO PICK YOU UP!" Nancy's mom yelled out.

" COMING!" She yelled back after making one last check and left.

In the car Nancy looked out the car window staring at the houses and the trees, it was dark and eerie outside, but the moon shown a bright light and the stars sparkled in the sky. 

Linda was putting on her makeup, she was wearing black dressy pants and a short sleeved blouse, her hair was up in a pony tail and hair chopsticks through it.

Linda's sister Jennifer stopped next to the curb.

" Be careful you guys, call me when you want me to come and get you." Jennifer said as she drove off. Nancy and Linda walked sidewalk towards the door, as she and Linda walked she could hear the sound of the loud music coming from the house and the clacking of their boots on the gray pavement. As they drew closer to the door she got butterflies in her stomach knowing that Slash would be there. Linda knocked on the door and Becky answered the door and smiled.

" Hey guys come on in!" She yelled out over the loud noise. Both Nancy and Linda walked inside the house, there were a lot of people drinking and dancing. They played nothing but booty music and cumbias. Linda left Nancy and went and started yelling at Justin for talking to another girl, the girl had brown hair and brown eyes. The next thing you know it Linda had the girl on the floor punching the shit out of her, Becky ran and had to pull them apart. Nancy found it very amusing when Linda called Justin a fucking bastard and kicked him in the nuts. Nancy cracked up laughing when she did that. She saw some people she knew and went and talked to them. Across the room she saw Slash talking to a girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes. Nancy turned away and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a drink from the table, she was pissed off at him.

" Hey shorty." She heard a familiar voice and turned around, it was Jam.

" Hey Jam." She said looking sad.

" Whats wrong?"

" Nothing."

" Are you sure?"

" Yeah." She replied.

" So I heard what happened with you and Slash." He said taking a drink of his beer.

" You know about that?"

" Yeah the whole school knows"

" UUUUGGGGHHHH!" 

" Calm down everyone will forget about it."

All of a sudden the lights went out and the strobe lights came on, everyone ran in the middle of the living room and danced. 

" You wanna dance? " He asked with a smile.

" Okay." 

They danced the cumbia and the Boot Scootin'Boogie, the last song they did was Suavemente after that they took a break.

While she was dancing , Slash was watching her, she was so delicate and fragile, he missed her a whole lot ,but at the same time he was trying to forget her, on one side of his mind she meant nothing to him and on the other he still cared for her. 

He had a choice either to get her back or let her go.

Nancy and Jam danced the night away until it was time to go.

Finally at 12:20 A.M. he made his decision; it was time to let her go. 

You like it or hate? R and R please!!!!! Tell me what you think of this one I think that this ones a little better than the first one that I wrote. ^.^


	3. Chapter3

Chapter3 

********************************************************************************

She was quiet through out the whole day, never said a word. The only thing that ran through her mind was the fact that Slash had someone else to love. Around 8: 03 A.M. she walked to her P.E. class, she was very tired she didn't get much sleep cause there was too much on her mind, she stopped and looked at what she saw, she saw Slash and Janie Arnez holding hands no one told her that they had been an item. She saw them a couple times together but thought that they were just friends, it killed her inside and she was so close to his body, to his heart everything Nancy once had. As she saw them she walked really fast away from them, as she was walking her eyes were filling up with tears. She didn't feel like doing any thing in P.E. she was just too upset, her friends tried to cheer her up but didn't work 

On weekends Nancy would just stay in bed and sleep all day, her mom would try to get her out of bed but Nancy would refuse. Friends would ask her if they wanna go out for pizza or go catch a movie but no matter what they would try to do she would still refuse.

_RING! RING! RING! _Nancy grabbed the phone and answered it.

" Hello?" 

" Nancy its Wendy, hey me, Sydney, and Linda are gonna go to the skating rink do you wanna go?"

" No thanks I'm just gonna stay home."

" Oh, ok bye."

" Bye."

It was 2:00 in the afternoon and Nancy was still in her pajamas, her hair was in a messed up pony tail bun, her eyes were red and puffy from crying, plus her nose was stuffed up. She went to her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, she looked awful.

" God I look awful."

The phone rang again and she went and answered it.

" Hello?"

" Nancy its Slash."

" Why the fuck are you calling here?"

" I fuckin called to see if you were doing ok, cause everyone is telling me you're a wreck."

" Who the hell told you that?"

" Linda."

" Well as if I didn't fuckin know, Linda's always the one to be blabbing things to other people." 

Linda was always known for one thing: her big mouth. 

" Well it ain't any of your fuckin business how I'm doing cause your not with me anymore."

" I don't know why your putting all the blame on me I didn't fuckin do anything."

" YOU'RE THE ONE THAT FUCKED UP EVERYTHING!" Nancy was hoping her mom couldn't hear her shouting at him over the phone.

" You lied to me, you told me that you were just gonna be by yourself for awhile and now your with that fat-ass hoe what the hells up with that, huh?"

Slash didn't say anything to that remark. 

" IF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME THEN WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME?, 

IF YOU GET HURT ONE DAY DON'T COME CRAWLING BACK TO ME CAUSE I WON'T TAKE YOU BACK!" Nancy was already in heat as it is.

" YOU KNOW WHAT SLASH FUCK YOU! I DON'T NEED YOU I'M BETTER OFF ALONE!"

" FUCK YOU TOO! YOU'RE A LITTLE BITCH AND I FUCKIN HATE YOU!"

With that Nancy slammed the phone down and cried. She was already towards the edge and was about to fall, she was pushed to the maximum and would do anything crazy. Nancy went into the restroom and filled the tub with hot water, after it was filled enough she got a razor and slit her wrists. The pain shot up her arm, the feeling felt good to Nancy she did it so she can kill it all away, she laid in the tub waiting to die. She could feel the blood rush out of her slit wrists.

" Nancy! Honey where are you?"

Nancy's mom came into the bathroom just as she was about to black out.

" OH MYGOD NANCY WHAT HAPPENED!"

Nancy's mom ran to the kitchen and called the ambulance, they were here in a second and ran upstairs to her restroom, they got Nancy out of the tub, then took her to the Hospital.

Nancy awoke she was still a little woozy, she looked around confused a bit at where she was she realized that she was in a hospital. No one was in the room she was alone and scared.

Nancy laid back and looked out the window, the sky was dark and gray she could see cars and trucks go by on the highway, the room Nancy was in was pretty high. She heard a knock at her door Nancy turned around, it was Slash, she turned away cause she didn't wanna talk to him.

" Hey."

Nancy didn't answer.

" Look Nance I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean to call you a bitch and say that I hate you cause I don't. I still care about you, you're my friend I'm supposed to care about you."

" I still care about you too, but I cant just be your friend it doesn't work that way there's just too much emotional baggage."

" Nancy we can make it work, we can try, it wont hurt if you try."

Inside Nancy didn't want to be friends cause if she did she would just end up being sad cause she would miss being with him. But then again she wanted to so she could try to regain the love she once had.

Wassup Peepz! I hope you like this story too, hey do y'all know what yaoi means?


	4. Chapter4

Chapter4

**************************************************************************

Nancy came home from the hospital, her wrists were wrapped in bandages. When she got to her house she went straight to her room and slept, it was about 5:00 when she awoke, Nancy went over to her window and looked out, she didn't know what to do about Slash.

She was thinking either she can forget him and go on, or cling on and just be sad for the rest of her life. Nancy saw a tall figure with spiky hair and knew who it was : Slash.

He walked to her house he had a lot of things going through his mind, he had to tell Nancy he had fallen in love with Janie which was going to affect her even more. He was walking towards the door and knocked on it.

Nancy's mom appeared at the door.

" Hello Mrs. Neil."

" Hello Slash."

" Is Nancy home?"

" Yes she's upstairs in her room you can go on up."

Slash walked upstairs to her room, he could hear music playing in her room, he knocked on the door.

" Come in."

Nancy was still looking at the window and then turned around, she smiled.

" Hey"

" How are you?"

" I'm doing okay I just feel a little weak that's all."

" I sorry for what I did to you." 

" Slash you didn't do anything it was my doing."

" Yeah…"

He hesitated for a moment. She sat up holding a stuffed rabbit that he gave her, Nancy looked at him and they both just stared at one another then he leaned over and kissed her his tongue slipped into her mouth and she did the same, both of there tongues danced. Then he stopped.

" Nancy I can't do this."

" Why?"

" I love Janie."

She looked at him and crawled away from him, her eyes got teary again.

" You already love her? It hasn't even been a month and you already love her?!"

" Well yeah."

Nancy was too late he already loved her this was going to bring her down even more.

" Get out."

" But Nancy…"

" GET THE FUCK OUT!!!"

She cried on her rabbit, Nancy looked up and he was gone, she threw her rabbit on the floor and dug her head on her pillow.

Everyone welcomed her back friends and teachers. Outside she was smiling and inside she was screaming. A lot of things weren't going her way she had to accept, many of the guys liked Nancy but she found no interest in them. The Spring Carnival is coming up she was thinking about going NO SHE IS GOING!!! Nancy was walking when someone hard bumped into her, she dropped her books, looked at the person, he was tall sort of built he had black hair which was short and brown eyes he was wearing a shirt that said " Level up" and had a little vial with red liquid and foam coming out of it he had jean shorts on that went up to the knees and was wearing D.C. shoes. 

" Sorry about that!" He said.

" It's it's all all rright." Nancy stuttered she looked at him with her jaw wide open and got up really fast. She kept her head down cause she was so embarrassed that her cheeks were turning bright red, she wanted to get away fast.

" What's your name?" He asked.

" Nancy Neil," she said " So…You just moved here?"

" Yeah, like two days ago."

" I been here since the fourth grade."

Nancy kept looking around the hall, the floor, and the ceiling. She was starting to like him, she could already tell.

" What's your name?" Nancy asked.

" Adam Salinas."

They walked around talking for awhile and then she had to leave home.

" Well, I guess I'll see you later Nancy it was nice meeting you."

" Yeah nice meeting you too." She said walking backwards waving to him.

She ran down the hall with a big smile plastered on her face, Nancy got home just in time Linda called.

" Hello?"

" Hey what's up?"

" Not much just got here at my house."

" Hey what's that new guys name?"

" His name is Adam, why?"

" Nah cause I think he's fuckin fine."

" Oh."

" I want to get with him."

_Uh-oh Linda likes him what am I gonna do? Fuck dude! She's gonna want me to hook them up. I just met him and I already like him. Oh well at least I'm over Slash, maybe Adam doesn't like Linda I'll ask him tomorrow, just thinking about Adam pushes Slash out of my mind._

" Hey Nance can you try to hook us up?"

__

See what I fuckin mean?

" Yeah I'll see what I can do."

" Ok well I guessI better let you go."

" Ok laters."

" Laters."

The next day went by so damn slow for Nancy that she wanted to leave, go home, and sleep. She saw Adam walking to class and ran after him.

" Hey Adam what up!"

" Hey what's up?"

" Nothing just going to class, um… hey do you like Linda?"

" Yeah she's cool to hang around with, Why?"

__

ALRIGHT! Now I can start talking to him.

" Cause she told me to tell you that she likes you."

" Well I really don't know her that well so maybe me and her can talk first and get to know each other then we'll see what happens from there."

_OH DAMN IT!!_

" What do you think of Linda?"

" Well she's really nice she's got a good personality, a good sense of humor, and she's really pretty."

_MOTHERFUCKER!!!_

" Oh ok, well that's all." 

She walked off with a mad look on her face all day she was upset and pissed of at Linda, but it really wasn't Linda's fault cause Linda didn't know that Nancy liked Adam.


End file.
